Missingno.
Missingno. (Japanese: けつばん Ketsuban) is a Glitch Pokémon found in the Generation I Pokémon games. This image should not be confused with 'M which looks totally and utterly identical, though their stats are different. The word Missingno. is pronounced Missing Number. Note how the "no." in "Missingno." is the abbreviation for number. He is a dual-type Bird/Normal Glitch Pokémon. Other Glitch Pokémon are reffered to as Missingno., possibly from the fact it's Pokédex number is 000 as well as Missingno.'s, or because they are a nameless Glitch Pokémon. It’s possible to capture it but if you do it your whole game crashes. Missingno.'s Appearence Missingno. appears in five different forms; Missingno.'s normal form, Phantom form, Kabutopsl form, Aerodactyl form, and the yellow equivalent form. The yellow form is found by trading any of the four forms (normal, phantom, aerodactyl, kabutops) to Pokémon Yellow, due to the sprite difference Missingno. appears different. Besides MissingNo., 'M, and MissingNo.'s alternate forms there are many other MissingNo.s. Even though they like 'M they all share the same "glitched" sprite they all have noticeable differences such as varying cries and abilities. Missingno.'s most common, "normal" form is found when the player has G, H, J, M, S, T, :, ], a, b, c, m, o, p, or v in the third, fifth, or seventh spot in their name. Due to the most common default name being Ash, Missingno.'s normal form is the most common and known. * A second form of Missingno. can be found in the form of a Phantom or a Ghost and looks suspiciously like the Ghost in Pokémon Tower. Due to said similarity, one would think that this sprite is the same of the one in Pokémon Tower. What would seem logical, is, that the creators planned to use the sprite in the game, but they left it out. Thus making it turn into a glitch to get it. So for the next 2 Generations, they entirely got rid of it. But for the fourth generation, they used it as the Ghost in the tower. In japanese Missingno in this form literally translates to "ghost" (ゆうれい yuurei). There are two ways to get the second form of Missingno.: **If the user has a lowercase "y" in the players third, fifth, or seventh slot using the Old Man Glitch. **If the user uses the third method of the Mew Glitch whilst using a Pokémon with the special stat of "184". * A third form of Missingno. can be found in the Kabutops form, it gets it's name because it looks strangely similar to the Kabutops fossil from the Pewter Museum of Science. It can be obtained as followed: **If the user has a lowercase "w" in the players third, fifth, or seventh slot using the Old Man Glitch. **If the user uses the third method of the Mew Glitch whilst using a Pokémon with the special stat of "182". * A fourth form of Missingno. can be found in the Aerodactyl form, it gets it's name because it looks strangely similar to the Aerodactyl fossil from the Pewter Musem of Science. It can be obtained as followed: **If the user has a lowercase "x" in the players third, fifth, or seventh slot using the Old Man Glitch. **If the user uses the third method of the Mew Glitch whilst using a Pokémon with the special stat of "183". * A fifth form of Missingno. can be obtained when the player trades his Missingno. (of any form) from Red or Blue to Pokémon Yellow. Gallery File:Missingno..png|Missingno. in his "normal" form. File:Missingno. Phantom.png|Missingno. in his "phantom" form. File:Missingno. Aerodactyl.png|Missingno. in his "Aerodactyl" form. File:Missingno. Kabutops.png|Missingno. in his "Kabutops" form.